charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Spike (My Little Pony)
Spike, also known as Spike the Dragon, is a male baby dragon and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. He is Twilight Sparkle's best friend and number one assistant. He has the ability to magically deliver scrolls to and from Princess Celestia with his green fire-breath, which is featured in many episodes, as is his crush on Rarity. He is voiced by Cathy Weseluck, who also voiced Near in Death Note. Development Spike's appearance is based on his Generation 1 incarnation more than his Generation 3 version, with a few modifications done by Lauren Faust. In G1, he was portrayed as a baby dragon with green spikes, and his body was pink. In his G3 incarnation, he was a 1,000-year old dragon with orange spikes, purple hair, and a blue body. He is the only main character who was taken from G1 other than Applejack. Dog Spike, as he is in the human world, is not human because, as stated by Meghan McCarthy, "1) It would be weird for Twilight to hide a small boy in her backpack. 2) Dragon through portal doesn’t = same as pony." Assistant to Twilight Sparkle Spike, serving as Twilight's assistant, moves with her to Ponyville in Friendship is Magic, part 1 when Celestia orders Twilight to oversee the Summer Sun Celebration. Throughout the series he sends correspondence between Twilight and the Princess using his magical fire breath, helps organize and fetch books, reads and writes letters, keeps Twilight's checklists, and helps her practice magic. He is usually shown writing right-handed, although in Lesson Zero he is shown writing with his left hand. In one instance, he is "away on royal business", in Look Before You Sleep. Spike finds Twilight her old copy of Predictions and Prophecies, re-shelves Twilight's pile of books, and checks off items in her Summer Sun Celebration checklist inFriendship is Magic, part 1. In Griffon the Brush Off, Spike gets scrolls from the Ponyville town hall. He helps Twilight practice magic in the beginning of Boast Busters and also in Feeling Pinkie Keen. Also, in the aforementioned episodes, Spike takes notes for Twilight and carries the books from the library. In Bridle Gossip, Spike offers the book Super Naturals and stays at the library to look for a cure to the ponies' affliction while they go to Zecora's house in the woods. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, he prepares a picnic entirely by himself, and later accidentally burns a book he was supposed to put back in place. The next morning, he oversleeps and tries to make up to Twilight for the "morning chores" he didn't do. He tidies up the library in The Return of Harmony Part 2. He fills so many checklists in Lesson Zero that he gets a claw-cramp, and carries a broom at the library in Read It and Weep. Crush on Rarity Spike develops a crush on Rarity the moment he sees her in Friendship is Magic, part 1. He goes to great lengths for her affection. In Boast Busters, he tries to impress her with a mustache conjured through Twilight's magic. Spike is protective toward Rarity in A Dog and Pony Show. Though he is all but defeated by the Diamond Dogs, he still tries to find ways to rescue Rarity, like using the gem she gave him earlier as bait. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, Rarity calls Spike "simply amazing" and gives him a bow tie laden with jewels. Spike treats his crush on Rarity as a secret in Green Isn't Your Color, though his feelings are so obvious to other ponies that he is shown wearing a shirt with Rarity surrounded by a heart as a visual gag. Pinkie Pie, who is privy to the "secret" as much as the other ponies, still acts very surprised when Spike reveals his secret to her. Despite all of this, Spike and Rarity's relationship develops to become stronger in later episodes. In Secret of My Excess, Spike generously gives Rarity a fire ruby that she covets. In gratitude, she kisses him on the cheek and calls him "Spikey-wikey." During Spike's birthday party, they affectionately rub their cheeks together. Later in the episode, when Spike returns to normal after growing into a monstrous dragon and he and Rarity plummet to the ground, Spike very nearly confesses his feelings for her, but Rarity stops him mid-sentence and gives a teary smile at him, and Spike smiles back. After they are rescued by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, Rarity calls Spike her hero and kisses him on the cheek again. Rarity shows a more caring and sensitive feeling for Spike in Dragon Quest and still calls him "Spikey-wikey." She stands up for him when Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash pick on him and when Spike decides to join the dragon migration, Rarity tries to change his mind, telling him that she doesn't want him to get hurt by the other dragons. Later, she even threatens to hurt the older dragons if they harm Spike. In Simple Ways, Spike helps Rarity in her attempts to win the heart of Trenderhoof, despite his own feelings for her. In Inspiration Manifestation, Spike assists Rarity as she designs a puppet theater for the Foal and Filly Fair. She thanks Spike for his help, defining him one of her dearest and most supportive friends calling him her "favorite dragon". When Rarity's theater is met with harsh reception and she falls into a depression, Spike helps by finding a spell from a hidden spell book to bring Rarity's ideas to life. However, Rarity is corrupted by the spell, and Spike worries that telling her to stop will cost him her friendship. Spike soon tells Rarity the truth about her actions, breaking the spell, and Rarity tells Spike he should never be afraid of telling her the truth, and the two share a friendly hug. In some situations, Spike is even submissive in his devotion to Rarity. In Green Isn't Your Color, he gladly offers his body as a pincushion for Rarity to use while she designs a dress. In Party of One, he takes out Rarity's garbage and addresses her as "most beautiful one". He looks at her lovingly even after she says he smells like "a rotten apple core that's been wrapped in moldy hay and dipped in dragon perspiration". In Rarity Takes Manehattan, Spike carries Rarity's bags to the train station and through the streets of Manehattan. Credit My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Wiki Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Film characters Category:Dragons Category:TV characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Reptiles Category:Hungry characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Purple Category:Orphans Category:In love Characters Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pyrotic characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Damsels Category:Victims Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sidekicks Category:Kids Category:Loyal characters Category:Martyr Category:Determinators Category:Right-Hand Category:Insecure characters Category:Envious Category:Honorable characters Category:Supporters Category:Pet Owners Category:Comic book characters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Comedic characters Category:Book characters Category:Fighters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Nurturer Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Toyline characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pacifists Category:Related to Villain Category:Animals Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Transformed characters Category:Successful characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Pure Good Category:Time-Travellers Category:Wise characters Category:Famous characters Category:Tragic characters Category:Brutes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fantasy characters Category:Genius Category:Martial artist Category:Speedsters Category:Cowards Category:Elementals Category:Warriors Category:Wrathful Category:Mythical characters Category:Evil exterminators Category:Hope Bringer